


by giving love

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [14]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Episode: s09e14 My Brother's Keeper, Spoilers for Episode: s09e14 My Brother's Keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post s09e14. Eddie and Jamie drive home from Henry and Frank's after dinner that weeknight and have an important talk as they do so.





	by giving love

**Author's Note:**

> "You always gain by giving love." - Reese Witherspoon

It was late when they left the dinner table that night for the driveway. Erin and Nicky had already left, respectively citing an early case and an early class as their excuses, and Danny and Sean had followed suit soon after. Eddie stayed at the table long after the dishes were cleared away, listening attentively to the stories Henry told of his family and his childhood. It was only when her concentration was broken by her third yawn in as many minutes that Henry had laughingly ordered her home and to bed. After the past few days, Eddie hadn’t exactly protested. All the drama between her fiancé and his brother had taken its toll on her, as well. It would be nice to finally be able to sleep beside the man she loved instead of being kept up all hours of the night by his restless tossing and turning. And, admittedly, her own.

Jamie tangled their fingers together as they made their way to the car, then opened the door for her and helped her inside. It was something he’d done every time they’d gone anywhere together since they began to see one another outside of work – romantically, at least – but the sweet simplicity of the small gesture would never cease to amaze her.

“Hey,” she murmured after they’d been on the roads for a few minutes. “I think you’re a great leader, Jamie. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jamie returned, glancing over at her and then focusing once again on the road when a car pulled in front of him. It was obvious, even as he switched lanes, that the woman next to him still had his ear. “You’ve been my biggest cheerleader since the day I got my stripes. I know I’m always going to have you in my corner.”

“Good,” Eddie sighed with relief. “I just wasn’t sure, after what you said on Sunday, that you knew that. I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever made a secret of it, but…” She trailed off for a moment, her bottom lip caught between her teeth nervously, before continuing on. “I think your brother’s a good cop, Jamie. But I would never take his side over yours. Especially when he made a wrong call.”

Jamie arched an eyebrow at that. “Thought you said it was him following good instincts that made him go into that bank.”

“I did, and I stand by that. I’m just saying that there’s more than one way to go about things. Sure, in this one instance, Danny’s way worked out. But that’s not to say yours wouldn’t’ve. The bottom line is that you were the officer in charge of that scene, and Danny disobeyed a direct order. Nobody should get out of that without consequences, no matter how good their intentions or their results.” Eddie sighed quietly. “I know you’ve resolved things with your brother, that he’s said you were in the right, and that’s great. I just – I wanted you to know that just because I agree with the outcome doesn’t mean I thought you were _wrong_.”

“Eddie, I considered that for a millisecond before it left my mind,” Jamie informed her honestly. “Clearly, though, it’s been on yours. You want to tell me what’s going on with you? Because Danny and me, we’re fine. We’re good. But if you and I aren’t, then we need to talk about it. I never want you to think, even for half a second, that I don’t trust you.”

“I know you trust me,” Eddie assured him, reaching over to pat his hand. “I do. And I trust you, too. It’s just – I don’t know. I didn’t exactly grow up with the warmest family on the block. When my family got into it, it usually ended with two people never speaking to each other again. I guess I’ve got a lot of issues left from being around that mess, is all.”

“Okay,” Jamie murmured in acceptance. “I’m sorry you had to grow up like that, Eddie. But that’s not the way things go in my family, all right? We’ll scream at each other for weeks on end before we’ll throw in the towel and call it quits. Giving up on family isn’t something we were ever raised to do, so we just – don’t do it.”

“I know,” Eddie whispered, her cheek pressed against the cool glass as her eyes drifted shut. Suddenly, she felt more at peace than she had since things exploded between the brothers nearly a week earlier. “I’m really glad it’s your family we’re bringing our kids into and not mine, you know. They’re going to be a lot better off for it.”

Jamie smiled over at her as he pulled into the apartment complex’s parking lot. “I don’t know, Ed. It’s not like you turned out a complete nightmare or anything.”

“No, but I’m a sea of repressed childhood memories,” Eddie returned drily. “Case in point – until just now, I’d totally blocked out that one time that my mother threw a shoe at my father right in front of me because she thought he was cheating on her.”

Jamie’s eyes widened slightly as they met hers. “Well, was he?”

“I mean, yeah,” Eddie sighed, unamused. “Probably. Still, though, resorting to violence in front of your ten-year-old is not something you should do.”

“I thought you said your childhood was happy,” Jamie pointed out as he pulled into his parking spot and silenced the engine. “When your father had the hell beaten out of him a few years back, you said the problem was that all the memories you had of him were good ones.”

“I do only have good memories of him. My mother’s a different story.” Eddie smiled slightly at him when he kept staring at her, clearly wanting further explanations. “We can talk about it all you want the next time I’m not dead on my feet, Reagan, but all I really want to do right now is go upstairs, crawl beneath those sheets, and sleep for the rest of the week.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Jamie agreed as they climbed from the vehicle and immediately began to shiver as the icy outside air blew harshly against their exposed skin.

“Hey,” Eddie began as they made their way inside, their fingers once again intertwined. “Can we promise, right here and now, that we’ll never bring any flying shoes into the fights we have?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jamie agreed, tugging her closer to his side and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“And maybe you and Danny can hold off on the dinner table brawls?” she added on hopefully.

Her fiancé exhaled laughingly against her hair. “Yeah. We’re going to have to see about that one, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually okay with the way this episode ended up. I'm not as enthusiastic as I could be - I feel like parts of the story were rushed - but I think they managed to resolve a lot of the issues I had after seeing the promo. I also feel like the writers took steps to show that Danny's beginning to see Jamie as an exemplary leader in addition to being his little brother, which is an arc I've been waiting for on this show since the day Jamie became a cop. I'm glad to see we're finally getting it. 
> 
> Frank's story in this episode was heartbreaking. I liked that they showed the officer's humanity instead of making him seem cold and unfeeling. I feel like showing every aspect of his struggles - the decision to turn in his badge after it sank in, the gun he held to his head until Frank showed up and shared his own story of loss and guilt - was a great way to write this particular storyline. I also like that they touched on the importance of getting help, even going so far as to have Frank tell the officer that he'd gotten it himself after his own accidental shooting. I always love it when we get to see Frank be more than a boss to his officers, to be more of a mentor and friend, so I was glad to see that he was willing to see his officer through, no matter what it took. 
> 
> NICKY HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND! Well, I don't know if they have terms yet, but still. After that disaster with Nicholas whatever-his-name-was, I'm glad to see she's taking another shot at happiness. And I like the kid. He seems like a solid person to have at this point in her life. I don't know if I'll like him as time goes on - my opinions on her friends/SOs seem to change with each episode - but I like him now, and if we're writing happy, adult Nicky, then I'll take what I can get. 
> 
> I am very excited for the upcoming episode, which is sure to destroy me just as much. Danny's reaction in the promo left me heartbroken, because while his successful entrance this episode saved lives, it seems his actions next might end one. While I don't believe for a second it's Danny's fault - someone comes at you with a knife and threatens to hurt you or others, you do what you have to do - I think we're going to see him blaming himself. I just hope this, on top of everything with Linda, doesn't cause him to topple over on himself. While I was on Jamie's side this episode, I'm pretty sure I'll be on Danny's next.
> 
> Well, those are my thoughts on this week's episode. Feel free to share your own below, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I think I might've finally managed to get on top of all my upcoming schoolwork, so I should have plenty of free time. Also, if you leave a review on any of my stories and it goes unanswered during the week, it's probably because of a class or an assignment drawing my attention. I swear I don't go out of my way not to answer them as soon as they come in; it really comes down to the time and brainpower I have at the moment, which, admittedly, isn't always a lot. All right. I think that's all I had to say. Hope you all have a great night (or morning, for a lot of you by the time I post this).


End file.
